Mistaken
by West keith
Summary: E+T Weak attempt at humor, Tomoyo is mistaken as Eriol's Fiancee. A very close woman in Eriol's life comes for a visit. Not someone you'd expect. Mwahahaha! I promise this is ExT!


Mistaken  
  
A/N: Okay, I was a little bit hyper when I typed this part, bcoz I dunno ,so forgive me. It's a dumb attempt at humor. Just keep on reading. R&R!  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
"Eriol honey, do you remember that day your mom came to your house and I slept over to help Nakuru-san and Touya-kun's wedding preparation on the next week?" An angel beside me whispered.  
  
"Of course, who could forget how she pinned me to the wall? Then you come entering wearing that nightgown of yours." I smiled as I remember the times that brought me one of the best things in my life...  
  
FLASHBACK.::::  
  
"Eriol-kun can I sleep over your house today? I have to make some adjustments on the wedding gown I made for Nakuru-san." The girl with amethyst eyes tapped me by the shoulder, that time I didn't know it was an angel sent to me by God. I thought it was just a very close friend and nothing more, nothing less. (I Know VERY CORNY LINES!)  
  
"Sure, Tomoyo-san. You are always welcome to stay with us." I nodded.  
  
"Arigatou, Eriol-kun. Could you wait for me here at the park? I'll just get my stuff at home." She asked.  
  
"No problem, but wait why don't I just go with you? I have my car near by." I suggested.  
  
"Thank you! That be a lot of help Eriol-kun." She smiled gratefully.  
  
"No problem, but you owe me." I smirked.  
  
"Fine." She walked away, ignoring my evil smirk.  
  
We drove off to her house, laughing and joking.  
  
When we reached her estate, she told me "I'd be back in a jiffy."  
  
But then I realized that a jiffy meant more than a half-hour. So I decided to come in and look for her.  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like to ask were Tomoyo-san is?" I inquired to one of the scullery maids that was cleaning the gigantic sculptures Mrs. Daidouji collected from different parts of the world.  
  
"Umm. sir I believe she's in her room." The maid replied, then added. "It's in the right side of the stairs, first door."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
So I climbed up the stairs, turned right and knocked at the first door. "Tomoyo-san are you there?" I tapped on the door softly.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Tomoyo-san can you hear me? Are you there?" I called again.  
  
I did that for about 5 whole minutes but I received no response.  
  
So I decided to just open the door. When I came in I saw her, crying.  
  
I quickly rushed to her side and tried to comfort her.  
  
"What's the matter?" I said as I hugged her and pulled out a hanky.  
  
"M-my mom she's had an accident, the police called me a few minutes ago. She's paralyzed. I-I have to go to her." She sobbed and then she tried to stand up but she was too weak, so she fell back.  
  
That afternoon, I drove her to the hospital.  
  
"I asked the nurse at the lobby(?) (Sorry forgot the name.)  
  
"Miss, could you give me the room number of Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji? I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa and this is her daughter Tomoyo Daidouji." I told the lady as I gestured for Tomoyo to come close.  
  
"Oh, She's in room 35. It's in the 3rd floor. I believe she's fine now." The nurse gave a comforting smile.  
  
We walked up the elevator and pushed 3rd floor, rushed out and went to the room.  
  
"Mom? Are you there?" Tomoyo called out softly.  
  
"T-Tomoyo is that you?" Came Mrs. Daidouji's voice.  
  
"Y-yes. I-I thought you were paralyzed?" Tomoyo asked in shock because her mother was standing. She only had a few bruises and a broken arm but aside that very okay.  
  
"Me? Paralyzed? Oh no honey, it must have been some communication. I'm as fit as a fiddle. You know I'm not going to hurt myself that easily. I have 9 lives for goodness sake." Then she laughed the Daidouji family trademark laugh, then Tomoyo joined her.  
  
"Ohohohohoho" They laughed together, I just smiled. Good to see that no one got too hurt.  
  
"Mother, are you coming home today?" Tomoyo asked after the laughter died down.  
  
"Oh no dear, I have to stay because the doctor has to check what else I broke other than my arm. Why?" She replied cheerily.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay with Eriol-kun tonight? I have to finish Nakuru-sans wedding gown." She looked at her puppy dog eyes.  
  
'If I were Daidouji-sama I'd have given in with those beautiful eyes.' I told myself.  
  
"Of course dear. I trust Eriol very much, so you can stay." After we left the hospital, we went directly to my house.  
  
"I am soooooo tired!" She yawned cutely.  
  
"I know, you've been crying half the day about nothing." I smirked evilly.  
  
She threw a pillow towards me and shouted in mock anger "You're mean."  
  
I laughed, and then both of us were laughing.  
  
"Well, Goodnight Eriol I'll go to bed now." She stretched out her arms and walked to our guestroom, which Nakuru prepared for her.  
  
"Goodnight my crying Princess." I called out and I went to my room.  
  
The next morning..  
  
"Eriol dear! Mom's here!" A oh so familiar voice called from outside.  
  
I got out of bed and open the gates. I was still sleepy then but when I looked at who was in front of me, I almost fainted.  
  
"M-Mom? What on earth are you doing here?" I asked my jaw dropping open.  
  
"Don't you want to see me? And where is your cousin Nakuru? Dear don't you remember, Nakuru sent me an invitation to her wedding next week. She even told me that I could come here a week earlier so that I could meet her fiancé.  
  
"Geez. How nice of her not telling me." I muttered.  
  
"What is it deary?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing.nothing." I mumbled.  
  
We went inside and then she suddenly takes me by the collar, pins me to the wall and yells at me for not yet finding a girl I could marry, enter Tomoyo from her room from a nice long sleep, rubs her eyes and says 'Hi! Good morning! What's for breakfast?'  
  
"OHMIGOSH! Eriol darling, why didn't you tell me you got married?!" My mom starts to weep.  
  
Man, my mother has gone whacko. I dunno but she seems touchy, and all.  
  
"My baby's all settled and he didn't even invite me. his own mother to his special day." She takes a hanky from her purse and blows her nose.  
  
"B-but Mom-" I tried to protest but get cut short.  
  
"Now, now. all is done why don't you just introduce me to this lovely and delicate wife of yours." His mother sniffs.  
  
"Umm. excuse me but I don't understand what's happening here?" Tomoyo asks innocently.  
  
"We're talking about you darling, what's your name and when did you marry my son?" My mother looks at the amethyst-eyed beauty in front of us.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not yet married. I-"  
  
"Well then I presume you're engaged, and trying to get used to living in the same roof and all."  
  
"No mother she just came here for a visit, she's my friend Tomoyo Daidouji, you know the famous fashion designer that you loved so much you even wanted to buy her." I butted in.  
  
"Really son, why have you not told me that you got engaged to this wonderful young lady-" And then my mother fainted.  
  
I caught her just in time and brought her to the guestroom and called the doctor.  
  
~ After the checkup. ~  
  
"Oh man, Tomoyo what have we gotten into, she thinks we're engaged or something and the doctor told me that we cannot displease or else she'll have a heart attack." I sighed, now I'm the one who's having a problem.  
  
"Then the only thing we can do now is pretend and I guess we should do some play acting in front of her and break-up so that she could accept it." Tomoyo says after a time of silence.  
  
"We can't she likes you too much, I don't know anyway out of this mess." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Well, I guess we just pretend to be engaged and don't break up in front of her. Then when she comes back to England send her a nice letter of our break up and say you found Mizuki-sensei to be more interesting than I am." She suggested.  
  
"Tomoyo! You know full well Kaho was just some infatuation." I glare at her in mock shock.  
  
"Hey chill, I was just kidding!" Then she laughed that Ohohoho laugh again.  
  
"Really." I looked at her with an evil grin then ran after her trying to pin her to me so that I could take my revenge.  
  
As soon as I grabbed her, I tickled her mercilessly. We were both having such a good time that we didn't notice that 3 pairs of eyes were watching us.  
  
"Stop.st-" Tomoyo said gasping for air.  
  
I let her go and look up. "Oh no" I blurted out.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Eh a cliffy ha? Well not really, you just have to guess who was looking at them. I'm sorry if this chap is pathetic. I wanted it to be humorous. But it came out weird. Well Thanks for reading! R&R! 


End file.
